Unexpected
by Marie-Miau
Summary: It was a normal evening for Team 7. Until something unexpected happened.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was on the training field and did her daily exercises to keep herself fit. Naruto was on a mission, Sai was in the woods of Konoha to inspire himself and so was nothing else left to do but to practice alone. There were many advantages when you had to practice alone. She could better concentrate and nobody was there to correct her if she made something wrong. So she could better concentrate on her chakra and so she could master hurdles easier. Okay, whom did she want to fool? How should she be able to convince somebody if she didn't even manage to convince herself? It was boring to practice alone, it wasn't fun and because of this she had no more desire to do so now either. She sat down in the shade of a tree to rest a little. When she sat there and watched the clouds she let her thoughts run free. She thought about Naruto and Sai and what they were doing at the moment, when Tsunade would notice her Sake was gone again and where Sasuke could be at the moment. Sasuke. Her mood went bad whenever she thought about him. But it was still better to think about him than to think about a certain somebody who has mixed up her feelings quite a lot yesterday.

* * *

It was a normal evening for Team 7. They were all together sitting at a table and were drinking one or two cups of sake. But in this evening they drank not only one or two cups. On their last mission Sai and Naruto had hunted down a Nukenin. Konoha had searched for him for years. Because of this they bought round after round and Sakura and Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. They laughed and drank a lot and after a while they were all pretty tipsy. Later Ino and Shikamaru joined them. All in all, it was a nice evening.

Slowly it became really musty in the room and Sakura decided to go outside to get some fresh air. "Guys, I'm going outside. It's getting really hot in here."

"Wait for me, I'll go with you." Kakashi, who was quieter than the others the whole evening, also got up and ran after her.

Kakashi. Somehow it was different when she was with him than with the others. In the last few years she got closer to him than to the others. Well, not in physical reference of course. She spent her spare time with him for the most part and they were together almost every day. Often she trained with him alone and in the evening they mostly watched a film together. But in some way her feelings for him have changed too. She didn't know why, but every time she saw him there was a slight tickle in her belly. She simply tried to ignore it.

Because of the summer it was warm outside, but compared to the room it wasn't musty and hot. There was a light wind that tickled the skin. Sakura was standing there and enjoyed the night. "Are you here to protect me?" Sakura smirked at him.

"Sure, do you think you could protect yourself from all those drunken man?" Because he wore his mask, as usual, she could only see his well-known winking. He wore his usual ninja clothes, only this time without his vest.

"But you can do that? You've drunk quite a lot." Kakashi pretended to be deeply hurt and Sakura smiled at him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What is it about?"

"Come with me, I don't want to talk about this right here on the street." Without waiting he pulled her with him into the next alley. Sakura looked surprised but did not try to fight against him. He led her into the dark alley behind the pub. From the street one could hardly see something.

"Okay, what is it?" She leaned against the next wall and waited anxiously to hear what he had to say. He was standing in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. There it was again. The tickling.

"I… um…" he came closer. "I don't actually know how to say this…"

Sakura only looked at him. "Simply say what you're thinking."

"I… Every time I see you, then… lately…" He was standing directly in front of her and laid his hands on her arms. "I'm not able to do something like this."

"What? Spit it out…"

His hands were on her waist now. "You… you are… ah, fuck it." He pressed her against the wall.

"Kakashi… what the…" She didn't know what hit her when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. Without his mask. She hasn't even noticed he had pulled it down. She simply stood there and looked at him with big eyes while his hands caressed her back softly. This was Kakashi, her friend and former sensei. But… damn, she liked it. Like he said, fuck it. She closed her eyes and slowly found his rhythm. His tongue played with her lips and asked for entrance. Hesitantly she granted him. It was a long time ago since somebody had kissed her like this, so she didn't know what she should do. Slowly and lovingly he played with her tongue and stroked hers with his own. There was a heat in her belly she never felt before so intensely. Suddenly he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hip and her arms around his neck. But it apparently was not enough for him. The kiss became deeper and deeper and more passionate. Now he slipped under her shirt with one hand and his thumb stroke her hip with circular movements. Up and up.

* * *

"Hey, where do Kakashi and Sakura remain? They are outside for a long time now. Do you think they are gone home already?" Naruto became quite impatient. He wanted to tell them about his new mission he would start tomorrow morning.

"I'll go and look for them. Sakura owes me a drink anyway." Ino stood up and went to the door. "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going beautiful lady?" She turned around and Genma stood right in front of her. "You promised me something. A date, only you and me." He smiled at her seductively.

"No, I promised you lunch because of the small favor you did for me. But a date? There you heard something wrong honey." She poked him playfully against his chest.

"Whatever. When are we going to eat?" he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"Evening, it should be romantic."

"Whatever you say. But I need to go outside now. Thanks." She pushed him to the side before he could say something else and went straight to the door.

"See you tomorrow my love!"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him without turning around.

* * *

He broke the kiss only to be able to nibble at her earlobe. She became even hotter. Her fingers gripped his hair.

"Uh… Ka-kakashi…"

"Do you like it?" He bit in her the neck and kissed the sore skin. The answer was a soft whimper and it encouraged him even more. Slowly he kissed her along her neck to the collarbone.

He was already playing with the zipper of her shirt when they could hear Ino shout after them. To Kakashis great disappointment. He sat her down to let her stand on her own feet before Ino would find them in this position and then it would get very embarrassing. Especially because she would get Sakura a new drink and they would discuss every single detail. Her legs were shaky, especially because she was aroused. They were standing side by side when Ino found them. Of course Kakashis mask was in place again.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Talking." Kakashi looked as innocent as he was able to look.

"Yeah… are you coming inside with me again? The others are waiting for you two." Ino moved to Sakuras side and whispered in her ear. "Everything's okay? You look… excited."

"Wha…? Why?" Sakura looked at her nervously. "It's nothing."

"If you say so…"

"Where have you been?" Naruto was so excited because of his mission.

"Outside. Talking…" Sakura wasn't so convincing.

"Okay… Now, sit and listen. I have to tell you all about my new mission!"

Sakura couldn't really listen to him. Her thoughts were in this alley and she saw it in her mind over and over again. She didn't notice she was blushing until Ino kicked her in the shin. "What?!" she hissed.

"You're looking like a tomato… just wanted to warn you." Ino whispered back.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to go home… I'm not feeling so well." Sakura stood up and went towards the door.

"Do you want me to go with you?" there it was again, his well-known eye crinkle.

"No! I mean… you don't have to."

"Okay, sleep well Sakura." He watched her playfully.

"Night, guys!" she went outside again. She knew exactly she wouldn't get sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again. Last time I forgot to introduce myself. I am new in here and this is my first fanfic. Yeah... I think I am a bit Kakasaku obsessed. I love this pair so much! So... back to the story. Enjoy yourself!

There she was sitting in the shadow of a tree and thinking about him. She didn't really know what to do. Actually she did't even know what to think about him! Last night, when she got home, she went into her bathroom and took a hot shower to relax herself. But there was no distraction for her. Her thoughts kept circling around him all the time. His hands, his soft lips and the gentle stroke of his tongue... just... wow...

She was interrupted as she noticed the presence of somebody. She opened her eyes and right in front of her was... Kakashi. Great. And she had no idea what she could say.

"Yo." he waved at her.

"Um... hi... what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you but you weren't at home. So I decided to search for you. And here I am."

"Yeah, I can see that!"

"Eh... okay? Are you all right? You seem to be stressed." he watched her carefully.

"Sure, sure. Why do you think I am stressed? I'm totally relaxed." Sakura wasn't very convincing.

"Okay... um... sure?" He asked very carefully. Sakura could get very angry and it wasn't funny when she got mad. In this way she was just like Tsunade.

"Dammit, no!" she screamed. Oh no, now she was mad.

"Hey, I'm there for you. Do you want to talk about it?" he knelt down.

"You want to talk? Fine. Then tell me... what did you think you were doing last night?!"

"What are you talking about?" he knew he was so drunk last night. Whatever he said, maybe he should apologize. Just to be sure. "Sakura, I am so sorry. No matter what I said..."

"No, I'm talking about something different. In this alley..."

"Hm?"

"We did... things..."

"What kind of things?"

"Don't make me say it, it's embarrassing enough!" Sakura blushed immediately. She was so innocent! At least it seemed so.

"Really, I don't get it."

"We... I went outside and you wanted to come with me. You wanted to talk to me and then... you pulled me in this alley and... you kissed me."

"I kissed you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Apparently no… Genma got me so drunk… and what sort of kiss?" He grinned mischievously.

"Hey, it isn't funny!"

"So?"

"With your tongue."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I felt it right in..."

"I need to talk to him." Kakashi made the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu.

"Wait! I..."

"Sorry, later!"

"Hey!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Argh, idiot!" Sakura decided it would be the best to go home. Training would be pointless.

* * *

Kakashi waited before Genmas door. That was really bad. He kissed Sakura? No way, she was his student! He would never do such a stupid thing. But he had to admit he had feelings for her. More than just teammate feelings. Not love or something strong, but it was still there. But it was a secret and nobody knew something about it but he had a suspicion. And Genma played a big role. He opened the door. "Oh hey, Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"I just passed by and came to visit you."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. It wasn't your fault I drank so much, was it?"

"What are you thinking? I would never do something like this." Yeah. The way he said this wasn't so convincing.

"I don't believe you. Would you like to tell me what happened yesterday? Actually I don't remember…"

"Sorry, but I have a date. I need to go now." he wanted to pass by but Kakashi wouldn't move. "Please."

"No, I think your date can wait."

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

Kakashi and Genma sat next to each other. Sakura was still in the hospital and Naruto and Sai just came home from their mission. So they were alone at the table until they would come.

"One more drink for my good friend please." Genma said when the waiter walked by.

"No thanks. I think it was enough for one day..." He wanted to stay sober.

"Bla bla... one more drink please." He stayed stubborn.

"Here you go sir." The waiter refilled his glass.

"Great. And now, drink!"

"No."

"Hey, you promised me something."

Half an hour later Kakashi babbled without a break. "So, what's up? Do you have something new to tell? What's going on in your love life?"

"Not really much... Oh wait, there is this woman..."

"Who is she?"

"You know her but it is not important who she is. But I'm more interested if you have a woman in your bed." He looked at him over the edge of his cup.

"No, but... there is a girl, you know her. She is beautiful... and skilled."

"You laid her?" Genma smirked.

"No, I wouldn't do it..."

"Why not?"

"She is... untouchable. At least for me." Kakashi seemed to be frustrated.

"And for me?" Genma grinned even more.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch her!" Wow. Now he was pissed. Usually he was so relaxed. It was hard to piss him off.

"Okay, okay... so you didn't even kissed her?"

"No, she don't even know I like her in this way."

"Wow, you are so manly." he laughed hard.

"No, it is not what you think. If it wouldn't be her I would simply do it... but I can not kiss my former student..."

"What?"

"Oh..." Stupid.

"Ha, I knew it! Just tell her you like her... I think she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Of course! Tell her today."

"Sure?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Okay... and Sakura told me the rest of the story thanks Genma, you are an asshole."

"No problem. I need to go now... See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye."

"And don't forget, you owe me a drink!"

"Sure..." Kakashi decided he would need a cold shower this evening.

My second chapter, yeah! I think there is too much dialogue. I would be glad about your reviews and inspiration for the story. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter, yeah! School has begun again so I don't have so much time to write. But here it is, enjoy yourself, ladies and gentleman!

Sakura and Ino lived together since they both moved out. They had a nice apartment in Konohas older district where most of Konohas best shinobis lived. Their apartment wasn't the biggest but it was big enough for them. At least they had their own rooms. When Sakura was a genin she wouldn't have ever thought they would live together someday. Now they were something like best friends.

Ino was standing in front of a mirror and fixed her hair with hair spray.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sakura was sitting on the couch and was watching TV. Next to her was a bowl of chips.

"I have a date."

"Oh?" she asked around a mouth full of chips.

"Yeah, you should do something like that too."

"Hm... No, I'm busy." As a proof she shoved more chips in her mouth. Ino looked doubtfully at Sakura and turned around to watch herself in the mirror again.

"Sure, I can see that."

"When I'm not in the hospital I'm on the training field. I need to relax!"

"I can understand that, but you need a guy, somebody in your bed."

"Ino, stop it!"

"Hey, it's true. I can help you." She smiled very sweetly at her.

"I don't need your help." Offended Sakura decided to watch her action movie again. Trying to convince her would be useless.

"Okay, okay..."

Sakura looked at Ino again. Should she tell her all about this Kakashi-thing? She was her best friend and she would understand her. "Actually..." But she was the gossip queen of Konoha, maybe it was a bad idea.

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay." Ino grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Later sweetie!" She slammed the door shut.

Sakura watched her movie without really watching. Ino was right. Maybe she should go out more and meet men. There was no man she would like to go out with. Maybe Kakashi... no! She didn't want to think about it. She can't go out with him. Even if she wanted to, she can't. She should go into a disco with Ino. Maybe. She will talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

"Wow, you're so sexy."

"Genma, stop it..." Ino looked away to hide the blush.

"It's true! Where do you want to eat?"

"Hm... Surprise me."

"As you wish sweet lady." Ino just shook her head and lowered it to hide her smile.

They walked silently next to each other until they were in a part of Konoha Ino had never seen. "Hey, where are we?"

"We're in one of the smaller civilian districts of Konoha. There is a nice restaurant."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't be so sceptic. It is sweet, I promise."

When they were standing in front of the restaurant he opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

He escorted her to the table by the window and she took the menu.

"So... guess what I watched last night."

"A soap opera?" Genma grinned.

"Yes, but I mean something different. Kakashi and Sakura."

"Oho, what was going on?" Genma took his menu and read it absently. Actually he don't wanted to talk about Kakashi and Sakura. He wanted to have a nice evening, and maybe night, and no gossip.

"You're such a good matchmaker. They where in this alley and they were all over each other!" Ino was so happy and excited about this. Well, that was interesting.

"Yeah, I know I'm wow."

"If I wouldn't have needed to interrupt them I think they would have ended in her bed. Or his."

"No... are you serious?" Gossip wasn't this bad. At least about things like this.

"They were so drunk last night."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"You're a genius. Now she is confused, but sooner or later she will realize that she likes him. A lot." They were her puppets she thought and giggled silently.

"And Kakashi?"

"Hm... talk to him. I think he liked her before we started this."

"Oh, yeah. Last night he confessed it to me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

The waiter came over and they ordered their food.

"Sweet. Now he only need to say it to her."

They were silent until the waiter brought their food.

"Bon appetite."

* * *

Maybe she should just go alone to a disco. Last week Ino gave her a dress for this occasion. It was a bit short but dresses for discos are always short... Usually Ino dressed her and put her make up on and they went together. But she was right, she should go out and the next time she could do this was next week. So she needed to go alone. She got up and walked into her bathroom to shower as fast as she could. Then she went into her bedroom and opened her dresser. How should she be able to find this little piece of cloth? Her dresser was such a mess! She took a piece and threw it all over her bed. No, no, no... What the fuck was this thing doing here? Next piece. No. No. No! Where the hell was this fucking dress? Next piece. No. No. Yes! Because the dress was strapless she needed a strapless bra. And it was right under the pile. She found the bra and pink panties. Then she put her dress on. It was short. Too short. But it was the only one she had right now. On the back was a corsage. She put a decent make up on but she decided to make her eyes dark. She would wear black pumps she decided. Now she was ready to go. She watched herself in the mirror a last time and left their apartment. The only disco she knew was in the entertainment district, which was 20 minutes away. On the way she thought about her plan to go out alone. Maybe it wasn't so good to go alone. But she was already there and to go home again would be senseless. She could hear the loud music from outside and there were already drunk people on the outside. She took a deep breathe and got in. The dance floor was full of people. She bought two shots and swallowed one after the other in a big gulp. Now she was ready. She entered the dance floor and tried to look as self conscious as she could. Slowly she swayed her hips to the beat of the music. To feel the music or something like this.

"Hey lady, can I buy you a drink?" Behind her was a man with a very sweet smile.

"Uhm, sure. Why not?" She walked with him toward the bar and he shoved the people out of their way.

"A beer for this young lady please." he said with a smile. "The strongest you have..." he whispered with a wink. After a few beer she was a bit tipsy.

"Let's dance again!" she giggled.

"Okay." he grinned.

They got to the floor again. She swayed her hips and he got close behind her.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting by the other bar of the same club and watched the dance floor. Pretty much people in here today. Suddenly he got a glimpse of pink hair. He looked closer. Sakura. Should he go to her? But maybe she was with Ino... Wait, there was a man. Dancing. With her. It shouldn't have interested him. But... he was... angry? Jealous? He didn't know. He wasn't realizing he was standing up until he was in the middle of the crowd. His anger was so intense now. Control your feelings, he said to himself. But it was too late now He took the unknown man by his shoulder and pulled him away from her.

"What's wrong with you man?" The unknown man was angry now.

"Leave her alone."

"No, this is my girl tonight."

"What... Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing in here?" She grinned and threw both arms around his neck.

"Oh please, don't call me that." He smiled at the man and wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her up.

"You know this freak?"

"Sure, he was my sensei." Kakashi sat her down and laid one hand on her hips.

"Give her back!"

"Why don't you ask her if she rather wants to be with you or with me?"

"I didn't know Kakashi is here so I'll stay with him. Sorry baby but I've heard what you've said to the bartender." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You've ruined my night!" The man wanted to attack Kakashi.

But he simply walked a step to the side and the man stumbled.

Obviously he was no ninja.

"Are you sure you want my fist in your face?" He grinned and made the hand sings for chidori. The man was realizing he had no chance and disappeared into the crowd. It would have been embarrassing for him and people have already started watching.

"Wow, you're so brave Kakashi-sensei." Sakura laughed out loud and turned around to him. It was then that he realized how sexy she looked. This dress was so short and her legs were so long...

"I know. Now you owe me a dance."

"Oh come on..."

"No, I want my dance." He could be so stubborn. He ignored this voice that was warning him loudly.

He stood behind her and laid his hands on her hips. She began to sway them to the rhythm of the music. He came closer to her and she leaned into him. She smelled so intoxicating. His eyes were on her neck and he thought about how it would taste if he would kiss her there. Sakura shut her eyes and slowly danced with him. The heat was growing but he didn't want to let her go. His hands stroked her stomach up and down and Sakura began to blush.

"Did he told you how sexy you are?" He whispered softly into her ear. His breath brushed her ear. She blushed even more.

"No..."

"Well, you are." He kissed her neck softly. The voice tried to stop him and the alarm belts rang but it wasn't important anymore. He pulled his mask down and kissed her neck again. He bit her neck and licked it and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Don't..." she whispered as he wanted to let go.

"Sakura..."

"Yeah...?"

"You're so beautiful. I..."

"Hey, what are you doing to her sensei?" Naruto was standing in front of them with Hinata, his hands on his hips. Kakashi pulled his mask up again.

"Uhm, Naruto, hi... What are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered. This was really awkward.

"That's what I asked you just a second ago."

"We... we must go now." Kakashi decided and they ran through the crowd and out of the club. Sakura couldn't ran in her shoes so he lifted her and they sprang over the roofs. After a few minutes they were standing in front of Sakuras apartment.

"Well, that was awkward." Sakura laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah..." He was totally out of breathe. They were silent for a moment. When they looked at each other again they both grinned.

"So, I think I need to go in now..."

"What? No good night kiss?" he pouted.

"Um... Actually I don't really know..."

"A small one?"

"Okay..."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss with his masked lips. They slung their arms around each other. Shortly after they released each other. He smiled at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura smiled as she opened the door and went into the apartment. The light was on and Ino was standing in the middle of the room. "Ino...!"

"I saw everything."

"Uhm..."

"Now you need to tell me every single detail." Ino grinned.

Sakura and Kakashi in a club. I love it when I find it in a fanfic. Actually I think Kakashi is a very good dancer. At least in my imagination. He is so sexy! In my opinion this chapter is better than the last one. And it is longer. I hope you liked it and I enjoyed writing it. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late upload, but I had so many things to do. School…

"Ino... I... I thought you had a date!" Sakura was just standing there and stuttered. Almost every time when Ino had a date she stayed with the guy. Sakura was surprised she was home this time.

"Yes, I had a date."

"So... Why are you here?"

"Because he brought me home."

"I... I..." Sakura had no idea what she should say.

"So. How was YOUR date?" She watched her knowingly. She was really good in things like that.

"It wasn't something like a date!"

"Really? What were you and Kakashi doing?" Ino grinned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"There was no kiss or something like that."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"..."

"You have to tell me everything!" she shouted.

"No!" Sakura tried to run into her bedroom and away from Ino. She had her reasons. Ino was the gossip queen and if she would tell her about everything she would talk about it. To everybody. Maybe. And it was annoying to talk about every detail.

"Sakura, don't you dare run away!" She jumped after her.

"Ino, I need to sleep, go out!"

"First you tell me everything." she let herself fall on Sakuras bed.

"No."

"So you won't go to bed."

"Okay..."

"So...?"

"I was in this club, then I met a guy, then I met Kakashi... we... he carried me home and we kissed." she explained quietly.

"He carried you?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because... We needed to run and... in these things?" She showed Ino her shoes.

"You needed to run?"

"Naruto saw us."

"Okay, and what was the problem?" Ino seemed to be really confused.

"Uhm..."

"Wait, go on from the beginning. What's up with this guy?"

"He bought me drinks and we danced."

"But Naruto saw you with Kakashi."

"Yeah... I danced with this guy and suddenly Kakashi pushed him away. He seemed to be angry..."

"Oh, he was jealous...!" she giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Go on!"

"And then he danced with me... and... yeah."

"And what?"

"He was standing behind me with his hands on my hips... and he... told me I am sexy..." Sakura blushed immediately when she thought about it.

"Sakura...! This is so sweet!"

"I don't know if it's sweet when somebody calls you sexy..."

"Oh, Sakura... You are so ignorant."

"Hey!"

"Go on girl!"

"I want to sleep, go out."

"Tell me!"

"Then he kissed my neck while we were dancing."

"With or without mask?"

"First with... then his mask was gone and he kissed and licked and bit my neck. Night, Ino."

"Nonono. How was it? Was it good? Did you saw his face?" Ino really wanted to know everything.

"No, I don't saw his face."

"Okay, was it good?"

"Well... it was really good..."

"Mhm?" she looked at her with big eyes.

"What?"

"Details."

"Ino..."

"Please?"

"Okay... he was so gentle and... his lips were so soft..."

"Don't make me jealous!"

"It's Kakashi, this is so weird, isn't it?"

"Just because he is a little bit older?"

"Not only that, he is also my former teacher and my friend..."

"And because of this he is less attractive?"

"No..."

"So you think he is attractive. Okay."

"What? You...!"

"Sakura, he is sexy. If you don't want him... I think I would have a lot of fun with him."

"Ino, no!"

"Okay, okay..."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"You told me everything?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... so, what will you do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Kakashi, idiot."

"I don't know..."

"I'll think about it and come back to you with a plan, okay?"

"You really don't have-"

"Night, honey!" And with this she slammed the door shut.

At least she would get some sleep now. She looked sleepily at her calendar and her heart begun to beat faster. Shit. She had work to do tomorrow. But how... She needed sleep. Now.

* * *

The next day was terrible. She needed to stand up early. Too early. And if that wasn't terrible enough, she heard rumors in the hospital. Everywhere. So many people, mostly girls, talked about Kakashi and the mysterious girl he was with. Good. At least nobody knew who it really was. It would have been so annoying. The rest of her day was very normally. She counted every minute until she could go home to get some sleep.

Sakura was standing before a shelf and sorted the files.

"Yo!"

Sakura screamed and jumped up. Everybody looked at her. "Kakashi! Why are you scaring me? And what are you doing in here? You hate hospitals..."

"I came to you to walk you home." He smiled at her.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Or to say. He wanted to walk her home? That's... sweet...

"Uhm... sure, thank's... Only five minutes, then we can go." Sakura rushed away. Oh my... what is he doing here? She was so confused. She grabbed her things and went back.

Kakashi was standing in the room with his hands in his pockets and watched the nurses.

"Okay, we can go." Sakura stood there with her things in her hands. She smiled wide.

They walked silently next to each other.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize..." Kakashi suddenly broke the silence.

"Why?"

"I did things I shouldn't have done... to you... I had a few drinks and..."

"You don't have to apologize. You know what I would have done if you would have done something I don't like.

"Yeah, true…"

"Soo…"

"Yeah…"

Silently they walked next to each other again until they reached the door to her apartment. She turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"No problem."

"Okay…" She opened the door and wanted to walk in when Kakashi suddenly stopped her.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She turned around again.

"Uhm… I wanted to ask you if you… Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?" he stuttered.

"I don't know… I don't think so."

"Okay… Do you want to go out and eat something?" At this moment he was so glad to have a mask, because right now he probably looked like a tomato.

"Of course! I mean… yeah, why not?" Sakura blushed.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Okay…"

"Then… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Okay." He smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura grinned and opened the door. She saw Ino sitting on the couch and jumped on it next to her.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?" Ino answered absently.

"Guess what!"

"I don't know, but spit it out and then let me watch my soap opera."

"I have a date."

"What?" Inos attention was now directed on her.

"Yeah!"

"With?"

"Kakashi asked me seconds ago! He will pick me up tomorrow at seven."

"Wow, Sakura! That's great! What are you going to wear?" Ino squealed.

"I don't know…"

"We need to go shopping. No discussion!" Ino stood up and grabbed her things.

They went to so many shops and Ino bought dresses and shoes and skirts. After a few hours they went back to their apartment.

"Thank you for helping me to find something I can wear tomorrow!"

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"I'll go to bed now, I'm tired."

"Night, Sakura."

Sakura was so tired, she fell asleep immediately. Great. She needed to stand up early again.

Okay, a new chapter! But actually I am not really happy with this one. I don't know why, but it seems to be a bit short. I want to start a new fanfic next to this one, about Kakashi and Sakura, too. Read it!


End file.
